Clean Cut
by Leelan
Summary: While on the run, Apollo and the Midnighter stop in a forest and have a bath. ApolloMidnighter


"Your hair's getting long." Apollo lifted his head at Midnighter's comment, squeazing excess water from his limp, white hair. They had stopped in a natonial park with a clean water spring and taken the opportunity to bathe for the first time in, well, a while.

They where both knee deep in a loud stream, in a secluded part of the large park with trees on all sides. Apollo, had been making far to much noise, splashing in the currents. While Midnighter sat on a rock nearby, scooping up handfuls of river sand to rub against his skin. Using the tiny grains to dig out the dirt particals imbedded in his pours.

Apollo fingered his hair, feeling the length. It was long, almost to his shoulders now. Looking over at the Midnighter, he saw that his partner looked the same as the first time he remembered meeting him. "Your's isn't." He commented back. Wading easily through the water to stand infront of the other man.

Midnighter put his feet in the water, watching the sand that covered them get pulled away by the water. "I shave it of with that nice big knife they gave me." Apollo crouched in the water until only his eyes were above water level. He was far to heavy to float, so he knelt on the stream bed and lifted one of the Midnighter's feet in the water and started caressing it.

"Why do you think our hair grows, but we never need to shave?" Apollo asked as he resurfaced. Still holding the foot underwater, now moving up to the ankle. The Midnighter looked up into the tree canopy. He might simply have been listening to the many different bird calls, but Apollo knew things where never that simple. Especially with the Midnighter.

He seemed to find everything ok, because he looked back down, into Apollo's eyes. "I figure it's a kind of subconscious choice. It would be a hassle having beards, so we control that part of ourselves. Shut it off." Reaching down he tucked a lock of Apollo's hair behind one of his ears. "Gotta love super human enhancements. Built like a mountain and genetically clean cut."

Abruptly, Apollo tugged on Midnighter's foot, hard. Pulling him down the rock and into the water with a splash. Midnighter wasn't really upset about it, he'd seen it coming. Could have stopped it if he'd really wanted to. He rapped his legs around Apollo's waist while Apollo moved large hands around his back. Leaning the Midnighter against the rock he's previously been situated on.

They help on to each other with drowsy movements. Apollo resting his head on the Midnighter's naked chest. "I don't think I was like this, before." He spoke into the rough chest. "Physically, I remember feeling smaller. Less bulky." Midnighter lifted handfuls of water and ran them over Apollo's back as he talked. Apollo had less memories of before. Before they woke up with there minds practically a clean slate and an impossible mission before them. So he often worked on remembering how things felt before, if not exactly what happened. That was how he knew that he should be this way with the Midnighter, he said it had felt right to him.

"But, I think I was always clean cut." He started running his hands further up and down Midnighter's back, stopping to squeeze his backside. He lifted his head and started kissing Midnighters chest as he talked. "Always followed the rules, always polite, always clean shaven." They started to squirm against each other, breathing a little harder as the contact grew more forceful. "Proper table manners, politically correct, good short haircut." Gasping now, they leaned in for a steamy open mouthed kiss.

Something snapped in the Midnighter then and in a fraction of a second he'd flipped Apollo out of the water to lie flat on the rock beside them. The Midnighter, leaned in between Apollo's legs and rocked there bodies together. Grunting and whimpering at the friction of there bodies. Apollo surged up and pushed them back into the water, letting it cover them entirely. They ground and pushed into each other until they shook and where sated. Enjoying the feel of the other against there skin.

Resurfacing they started breathing again and Apollo shook his head briskly, letting droplets fly everywhere. The Midnighter pushed it back from his face and took in his lovers features. There where many things he could have said then but wouldn't. _Your perfect just the way you are. I'm sorry you'll never know that's true. You don't need to be any of those things, I love you anyway. _Instead he just touched foreheads with Apollo. "We should go now." He murmured.

Apollo smiled and they quickly got out of the water. Apollo dried them both quickly and they got dressed before deciding which direction to head in. The Midnighter wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, preparing to take of. Nuzzling through the long white strands he whispered in his ear. "I like your hair long." Apollo bent his knees preparing to leave the ground. "It suits you." And then they were not there anymore.

End.


End file.
